


100 Things I Love About You

by SincerelyLittle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Hinata has a crush, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: “Don’t look for any redeeming qualities, Trashy-kawa doesn’t have any.”“There are a lot of great things about the Grand King. I could name a hundred!"Or the one where Hinata and Oikawa fall in love.





	1. How It All Began

Hinata had been practising with some of the Seijoh players for the last hour. He was out of breath but happy nonetheless, he was around some amazing people after all! He was currently taking a break and chatting with Matsukawa about a new assignment he was struggling with in his creative writing class. It turns out that’s what Matsukawa excels in and is happy to help Hinata study or be a soundboard for his ideas, Hinata leaps at the opportunity to better himself and learn more about his senpai. 

They were exchanging numbers when Hanamaki returns with drinks, “ _Oh?_ What’s this, you two are getting close eh?” he winks at Hinata as he hands him a bottle of water. “Matsuawa-senpai is gonna help me with my writing!” he exclaims happily, his face lighting up and positive energy radiating off him. 

Hanamaki can’t help but smile softly at the boy and hold out his phone, “Here have mine, I’ll help you too or I can show you how to arm wrestle!” he grins, flexing his arms and causing the other two to laugh at him. 

“You can ask Iwaizumi-san for help with math and Oikawa-san is good at science, when he isn’t rambling about the existence of aliens or flirting with people.” Hanamaki raises his voice so they could hear him. It doesn’t take long for the two to make their way over and Hinata exchanges numbers with Iwaizumi - he already has The Grand King’s.

“Don’t look for any redeeming qualities, Trashy-kawa doesn’t have any.” Iwaizumi-senpai joked, slapping Oikawa on the back with a grin. The two now bickering between each other.

Hinata of course understood that the ace didn’t mean it, Oikawa knew it was only teasing and they both knew that’s how their friendship worked. 

It was a lot like him and Kageyama or Tsukishima with nearly everyone. 

He still ended up jumping up to get into Iwaizumi’s face and stare into the man’s eyes. “There are a lot of great things about the Grand King. I could name a _hundred!_ ” his voice echoes around the gymnasium and the shocked silence afterward was enough to make Hinata blush and run straight out of there. 

… 

“What just happened?” Iwaizumi looks away from the doorway the small ginger just ran out of to his best friends. Hanamaki just raises his hands up and shrugs in response, looking at Matsukawa when he chuckles quietly. 

“Sounds like Hinata-san has a crush on our Oikawa.” he explains and they all turn to look at Oikawa, who unfortunately for him was too busy staring after the retreating blob of orange and didn’t hear a thing. He spins around and stares at the three in wonder when he can’t see Hinata anymore, “A hundred amazing things about me!” he practically sparkles as he speaks. 

Iwaizumi kicks him. 

“He said _great_ things not amazing and you don’t even know what they are. Get back to practice Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi then proceeds to ignore every _‘But Iwa-chan!’_ and suggestion of what great things about himself Oikawa thinks of. 

Later that night they all get a message: **I’ll prove it to you! Just you wait!!**


	2. The First Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this is going, but it's gonna go somewhere

It didn't take long for Hinata to start panicking about how he was going to either fix this situation or get on with it. 

He could apologise and say he can't do it after all but he feels that's a little mean towards Oikawa-senpai. He could write a list of the things he likes about the older man, but he thinks it's too impersonal after the way he reacted. He decides to text Kenma about it and they end up chatting all night, the conversation switching from Hinata's problem to Kenma's about this game he can't beat and how they should both sleep but never seem to.

2:45 am is the last time he remembers looking at on his phone, but he could have fallen asleep some time after that. Either way he wakes up late and feels like crap when he finally arrives at the school. 

Hinata falls asleep in two of his classes, barely makes it through lunch without face-planting into his food and Kageyama keeps calling him a dumbass. By the time school's over, Hinata just wants to bury himself in his pillows at home but he can't. He needs to find Suga-san or Daichi to tell him he can't make practice today. He finds them both setting up the gym with Tanaka-senpai running around with the mop. 

"Oi oi! Come help clean, Hinata!" Tanaka calls out when he spots him at the doorway, he shakes his head and smiles. "I can't practice today! I have somewhere I need to be." he explains and rocks on heels waiting for the okay. What he gets instead is Suga and Tanaka throwing themselves at him and slapping his forehead. "Are you alright, Hinata?" "Does he have a fever?" _"Is he going to die?!"_

Laughing and pushing the two off, he turns to look at Daichi who also looks concerned for him. "I'm not sick, just a little tired from being up late" Hinata yawns when he thinks about how sleepy he feels but shakes himself awake. "I just have somewhere I need to go, like now." he glances at his phone, biting his lip, he doesn't want to be late. 

"Oh! Does Hinata have a date?!" Comes a loud reply from Noya-senpai behind him, pulling Asahi along by his bag strap. "No!" Hinata squawks out, shoving Noya as he walks past, he's sure he has a blush on his face but decides to ignore it and start walking away. "Well, I really have to go guys! See you tomorrow!" he starts running, he thinks he hears Kageyama calling out after him but he ignores that too. 

He needs to catch the bus to Aoba Josai to start his plan! 

It takes a little longer than he'd hoped, but he guess it's because of the after school traffic. By the time he makes it to the gym, Seijoh is halfway through their practice, so he sneaks in quietly and sits on the bench. 

Pulling out his phone he records Oikawa doing one of his famous serves, immediately posting it to an account he'd made last night - thanks to Kenma's suggestion that he make a social media account and records the hundred things he likes about Oikawa. That way he can both show Oikawa and everyone else, he also has the moments saved forever that way. 

He's not sure when he should let the man know about the account, right now? Or when he's posted a few more. He continues to watch the team play and decides to show him straight away. He might ask Hanamaki and Matsukawa for more ideas later, they seem like they'd have good ones. 

Smiling to himself he takes a few more photos of the entire team rather than just Oikawa, and that's when he gets caught. Oikawa calls for a break and the team starts to fan out, a few already noticed him but he doesn't know them that well so they just nod to each other. "Chibi-chan!" Oikawa shouts in surprise, throwing himself onto the bench and hugging him, "Are you here to tell me lots of nice things?" he asks, staring down at Hinata who blushes and hides his face. "Check your phone." 

Oikawa is on the otherside of the court in an instant, dumping the contents of his bag onto the floor to find his phone. While he's doing this Hinata snaps a quick photo of him, he has his tongue sticking out in concentration and Hinata finds it rather cute. He manages to upload it before Oikawa see's the account. 

**Hi! This page is for the 100 things I love about The Grand King!**

**100Things: _Number One - The way your spikes go whoosh!_**

**100Things: _Number Two - When you stick your tongue out when concentrating on something. It's really cute! (^w^)_**

Oikawa makes an inhuman noise from the otherside of the court and stares at his phone, Hinata makes his way over shyly - the rest of the team ignore the noise. 

"Grand king?" he speaks softly and kneels down to look at the older man who still hasn't look away from his phone, the photo of him over his bag still on the screen. "Do you not like it?" he asks, and suddenly he's up in the air and being smushed into a firm yet soft chest. "Uh... Oikawa-senpai?" his words are a little muffled but he manages to be heard and is being pulled away so he can breathe. 

"I like it Chibi-chan!" he smiles happily at Hinata and Hinata can't help but smile back, they seem to be in their own little world until Iwaizumi puts Hinata back onto the ground and looks at Oikawa's phone groaning. "Great, another fan page to inflate his ego, thanks Hinata." he rolls his eyes but smiles softly so Hinata doesn't get mad again. 

"I don't think it'll stay a fan page" Matsukawa mumbles to Hanamaki who are both watching from the sidelines. "Wanna bet on how long it takes for them both to realise it's more than senpai/kouhai appreciation?" Hanamaki asks, clicking the follow button. "Of course."


	3. Two More

Hinata didn't stay long, he had to go home and prepare dinner for his mother and sister. Oikawa wonders what he's making and if he's any good at cooking, or if he has to feel sorry for his family tonight. 

"Oikawa... If you refresh that page one more time, I'm throwing your phone into the road." Iwaizumi threatens and Oikawa believes he'd do it 100% 

Once his phon is safely tucked into his pocket, with his hand over it just in case, he continues walking alongside his friend. "I can't help it Iwa-chan! He thinks I'm cute and he likes my serves!" he lifts his chin higher and chuckles to himself in pride. "And he has 98 more to go!" 

"Oh my god, 98 more to go..." Iwaizumi's face goes pale and he feels like he should kill Oikawa to end this early. If his ego gets any bigger he'll be insufferable! 

Oikawa was still chattering on about how he's so amazing and his kouhai's are finally starting to realise it! When both their phones buzz and to Iwaizumi's disappointment it's not the group chat. 

**_\- 100Things has uploaded a photo -_ **

**100Things: Number Three: The way you help your teammates feel better and keep going.**

****

The photo was of Oikawa helping Kindaichi with his blocking, he didn't even notice Hinata had arrived that early on or that he was taking photographs. "You're blushing." Iwaizumi pokes his cheek and continues to mock him the entire way home. It's not his fault! Anyone would blush when someone is complimenting you, especially on your leadership skills! 

********

********

\- 

When he's wrapped up in his favourite blanket he decides to look through the comments on the posts; it's mainly his team mates joking and asking if Hinata is okay because their captain is a dumbass. He replies to a few and notices that a lot of the comments are from fangirls who believe this to be a fan account for him made by one of the other students. The follower count has risen quite a bit since he last checked too. 

He's still staring at the screen when a text pops up from the Chibi himself. **Chibi-chan!~☆: Hi Grand King!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I was texting with Matsukawa-Senpai and he said I should ask you to tutor me! So will you? Please, please, please, please!**

Oikawa can't help but smile at the nickname and that Hinata actually asked him! **\- Of course I'll tutor you chibi-chan! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) -**

The only reply he gets to that is a bunch of smiley face emoji's and hearts, it makes his chest feel all warm at how excited the other seems to be. **\- When should I come over? -**

**Chibi-chan!~☆: Tomorrrow?!?!** A little laugh escapes him, the little guy seriously can't wait - either he really wants to get better at his studies or he just really likes Oikawa. He sends a text confirming that he'll be there tomorrow, Hinata sends him the address but Oikawa decides to meet him at practice - though Hinata doesn't know that - and they end up texting for the rest of the night until one of them falls asleep. 

\- 

The team tease him for skipping out on practice and Iwa-chan gives him a funny look but he just sticks his tongue out at them. "Hey, captains need a day off too you know! Besides I need go tutor a cute kouhai!" he's practically skipping out the doors, he hears Hanamaki call out _"Sure, tutoring!"_

It doesn't take him long to find Karasuno and he can hear the shouts from the volleyball team from a mile away. He still asks for help to get there, though asking a group of girls might not have been his best choice - especially when Karasuno's rowdy number 5 starts shouting about it. 

"Grand King!! I thought we were meeting at my house?" Hinata jumps over to him excited yet confused and Oikawa can't help but pat his head. "I came to surprise you." he smiles down at the boy before pulling him closer. " _Wow_ Chibi-chan! Your hair is so soft!" Running his hands through the orange locks and playing with it. Hinata doesn't complain, he likes having his hair played with and Natsu is always plaiting it for him at home. 

Daichi and Suga are glaring at him but he smiles sweetly towards the two, "I'm tutoring Chibi-chan for a while." he explains and that softens their expressions a little. "You could have asked us, Hinata." Daichi rubs the back of his head but he smiles warmly at the boy. "I know! Mastukawa-senpai and the Grand King offered though, so it's okay!" Hinata jumps to go grab his bag but Oikawa stops him. 

"No need to stop practising, you missed yesterday. I don't mind waiting." he ruffles Hinata's hair one more time before lightly pushing him back to the game. He feels bad when Kageyama starts screaming at the boy for skipping practice to go see Oikawa and bringing him here today. He messages Iwa-chan to tell him he's rubbed off on his kouhai a tad too much. 

When they finish for the day, Oikawa collects Hinata's things while he picks up his bike. "Kageyama said he doesn't want to walk with us, so he left already." the boy pouts but Oikawa just smiles, "More time to have you for myself." he bumps his arm into Hinata's lightly as they start walking. "Are you cooking tonight?" he asks, again his previous worry about Hinata being bad a cooking resurfaces. 

"Yeah! Mom's working late tonight." he nods happily and Oikawa bites his lip and looks away. He's both excited to taste Chibi-chans cooking but also terrified because how can such a small guy manage a kitchen by himself. He doesn't notice Hinata taking a photo of him but he does notice his phone vibrating. "Eh? Another one already?" he glances between the ginger and his phone before deciding to open it. 

**100Things: Number Four: When you bite your lip and furrow your brow. (P.S you were speaking out loud, I know how to cook.)**

Oikawa is pretty sure his face is on fire. He's embarrassed and apologises multiples times to Hinata for being so rude, but Hinata just waves him off. "It's fine silly! I'd be worried too, I've never eaten anything you've made and I haven't been to your house before. I'd probably be puking right now." the full on laugh that Hinata does makes it easier for Oikawa to relax and laugh alongside him. "Don't worry about it." Hinata bumps his shoulder - well more like his whole body - into Oikawa's and looks up at him, his eyes shining and a wide smile on his face. 

Oikawa thinks he looks beautiful. 


	4. Cooking

Wow it's been a long time! Sorry! 

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**\- H -**

Hinata kept apologising the entire way to his house, he forgets that it's a long distance away when you're not on a bike! Oikawa keeps insisting it's fine but he's scared he'll injure the Grand King's knee, and how is he supposed to explain that to Seijoh? That he practically killed the Grand King! 

In the end Hinata forces him onto his bike; with Oikawa sat on the seat and Hinata pedalling stood up. "Chibi-chan how do you do this everyday?" comes a worried squawk from behind him, Hinata can't help but laugh as he shrugs. 

"You get used to it!" is the reply he shouts into the wind. He only has to pedal for another 10 minutes, the both of them walking up the last hill towards his home. 

**\- O -**

"How is so much strength is such a tiny body?" Oikawa questions, eyeing the small boys body as he stretches out his muscles - that Oikawa may have only just noticed. Even though the shrimp looks small, he's still quite lithe. 

Hinata pouts up at him and the sight may make Oikawa's heart flutter for a second. "Hey! I'm not that tiny!" Hinata starts jumping up at him to make himself taller than Oikawa and he can't help but reach out and grab his thighs mid jump. 

The act shocks both of them, Hinata goes still and Oikawa falls forward with the extra weight. "Whoa...Shit!" he curses as he takes a step towards the house, Hinata's back hitting the door and Oikawa's face coming extremely close to the others. 

He's pretty sure his blush matches Hinata's and the heat seems to spreading throughout his body, Hinata's thighs feel like they're burning his hands but if he lets go now the boy will drop to the ground. 

Oikawa takes another step closer to the house and fixes his hold on the boy, his hands sliding underneath Hinata's thighs to steady him and he ends up flush against him. He might as well just die here on Hinata's porch before someone see's them, he's pretty sure it can't get any worse... That is until he notices how long Hinata's eyelashes are from this distance and how if he looks closer there are light brown freckles mixed with his blush. 

"G-Grand King? Are you okay?" Hinata's voice snaps him out of his staring, everything about the situation seems to come back slowly. He's holding the boy against his own home, their hips are touching, he can hear people walking towards the house, Hinata has hooked his legs around him and their bags have fallen to the floor - along with Oikawa's dignity. 

"Sorry chibi-chan! I was just proving how much stronger I am!" he laughs loudly, he leans backwards and gently lets Hinata down, waiting until his feet are on the ground before he lets go of his thighs - for safety of course! 

He gets the expected reaction of Hinata squawking at him about how he's totally stronger than him and he could pick Oikawa up if he so wanted! "Sure you could chibi-chan! Now let's go inside yeah?" he nods at the door, picking up both of their bags and smiling sweetly. 

Hinata huffs at him but unlocks the door for them, they take off their shoes and Hinata quickly points out the rooms around them. "Kitchens that way! Living room is straight through here and the practice net is out that way too." 

Oikawa follows along quietly taking in everything about the Hinata household. There's a few photos dotting around of him and who Oikawa assumes is his mother, also a smaller chibi-chan. The house feels warm and welcoming and seeing Hinata happily bopping about calms him instantly. 

Hinata takes the bags off him and tugs him upstairs. "That's my mom's room, next is Natsu's room and then my room!" he pushes the door open wide and Oikawa smiles at the various volleyball items laying around. The boys spare uniforms and volleyball magazines dotted about the room, there's a crow plush on the bed that Oikawa thinks resembles Kageyama. He takes a sneaky photo of it while Hinata is picking things up off the floor. 

"Do you want the bed or the futon, Grand King?" Hinata asks, his voice slightly muffled since half his body is practically inside the closet. Oikawa laughs quietly at him before sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting it. 

"Hmm... Why don't we share the bed? Then you don't need to drag everything out of there." Oikawa watches as Hinata jolts, his head hitting the shelf above him and a blanket falling on top of him. 

Oikawa snorts at him before going over to help him, "You okay chibi-chan?" he lifts part of the blanket up and is met with Hinata's blushing face once again. He nods and takes Oikawa's hand as he pulls him out of it. 

"Sharing is okay with me!" Hinata nods, though it looks like he's nodding more to himself than Oikawa. "Oh! The bathroom is just through here, or there's one out in the hallway too." he shows Oikawa where both of them are before they make their way downstairs. 

Hinata darts around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and utensils. "I need to make dinner before Mom and Natsu come home, you're more than welcome to watch tv or play a game?" Hinata points towards the living room, "If you need anything just grab it!" he opens the fridge and waves his hand at the contents. 

"Do you want my help?" Oikawa asks, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I feel weird not doing anything." he smiles at Hinata when he nods at him and hands him a chopping board and a knife. 

"Can you chop these up for me?" Hinata places multiple vegetables on the counter, Oikawa starts rinsing them while Hinata dashes around the kitchen behind him. After a couple of minutes Hinata puts on the radio, both of them singing along as they cook the meal together. 

Oikawa likes the domesticity of it, he loves how comfortable he feels in the Hinata's kitchen, cooking alongside Hinata as they sing and dance along the to music floating around them. 

He doesn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much while making a meal. 

He only stops when his phone vibrates on the table and Hinata is purposely not looking at him. "Oh? Did Chibi-chan post something new?~" he sings, wiping his hands on a towel before he picks up his phone to see what else Hinata loves about him. 

**100Things: when you sing along to the radio while we cook together.**

Oikawa blushes at the caption alone, his face looks like the tomato he's cutting up when he realises it's a short video of him singing and smiling, his hips swaying along with the music. He looks happy and he was so focused on the tomato he hadn't even noticed Hinata stopped cooking to film. 

When he sees the comments he knows his team are gonna tease him on Monday. "Chibi-chan... You better run." is all the warning Hinata gets before Oikawa is dropping his phone on the side and lunging for him. 

Hinata is small and fast though, so he's dodging Oikawa's hands and sprinting out of the kitchen and into the living room. Oikawa has longer limbs though, so in the end he catches a hold of Hinata's shirt and pulls him backward. 

"Now, now, Chibi-chan it's not nice to run away from a guest~" he wraps an arm around his waist so he can't run away again. Hinata is still wriggling about though, shouting apologies and laughing as he tries to get away. 

"I don't trust your apology while you're laughing Chibi-chan" Oikawa pouts and ruffles Hinata's hair until there's orange locks sticking up everywhere. 

Hinata gives up eventually and turns around, Oikawa's hand still wrapped around his waist and his smiling face beaming up at him. "You sounded really good though Grand King!" and well Oikawa can't be mad when he's complimented with that face looking at him. 

He sighs and rests his head on Hinata's shoulder. "You're too cute for your own good... Also my name isn't 'Grand Kind' you know." He listens to Hinata stutter before looking back up at him. "It's Oikawa Tooru, say it, Oi-ka-wa Too-ru" he raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Oi...Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata almost shouts his name and he can't help smiling and ruffling his hair again. "There we go, that wasn't so hard! You can call me Tooru too you know! Though I guess 'senpai' is good too." He shrugs, he didn't think the kid would say his first name anyways. 

"Let's finish cooking hm? Hinata-chan!" he says his name slowly, watching how it affects him before grabbing his hand and tugging him back to the kitchen. 

They spend the rest of the time chatting about each others families until dinner is ready and the Hinata's return home. 


	5. Chapter 5

// Kinda regretting making the number 100 T-T 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Shouyou! We're home!" Hinata hears his mother call out, he'd just finished setting the table so it's perfect timing, he wipes his hands and walks out to greet her. "Oh there's another pair of shoes? Is Kenma-san here?" he gives his mom a warm hug and shakes his head. 

"Not today, I've brought a new friend over!" he smiles down at his little sister as she gets excited about a new person being in the house, she squeals when Oikawa steps out of the kitchen. 

He's impressed when Oikawa casually crouches down and smiles happily as Natsu throws herself at him, Kageyama nearly crapped his pants when he first met her. "Mom this is Oikawa-san, Oikawa-san this is my mom, and the thing clinging to you is my little sister Natsu." Hinata introduces them as he takes his mother's coat and bags to put away. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Hinata." Oikawa stands, with Natsu still in his arms and bows. "You have a lovely home." he smiles politely as his mom stares him down, it doesn't take long for her to break out into a wide smile and hug him. 

"Welcome to the Hinata family! Make yourself at home and you can call me mom, there's not much formality in this house with these two balls of energy." she chuckles, gesturing at her two children. 

Hinata rolls his eyes behind her and shoos her into the kitchen, "Come on, the food is gonna go cold and I'm starving!" he tugs Oikawa and Natsu in with them so they can all sit down and eat. 

They spend the meal chatting about their families, volleyball and Natsu spends a quarter of it questioning Oikawa and telling him that he's her new favourite prince. 

"The scary one isn't as fun as you, he only talks about volleyball and milk." Natsu pouts and Hinata starts arguing with her about ho Kageyama is nicer than she thinks he is. "He calls you a dumb-ass all the time!" Natsu counters and well Hinata can't say anything back to that, because Kageyama does say it a lot. 

Oikawa is just laughing at the two of them when he turns to smile brightly at Natsu, "You're right, I'm way better than Kageyama-kun!" he high-fives her and spends the rest of the meal sat with a smug smile. 

At some point Natsu had taken out the stickers she'd received from school that day and decided that everyone needs to have some on their face. Hinata got two love hearts on his cheekbones, Oikawa had stars speckled all over his face and Natsu had a mixture of the two - with a unicorn thrown in there for extra magic. 

He just stares at his senpai, his heart seems to swell with happiness as he takes a sneaky photo of him, Oikawa doesn't notice but his mom does - she just raises an eyebrow at him and he raises one right back. She just smiles at him and shakes her head, she doesn't tell Oikawa though, which means he can quickly upload it to his account and Oikawa won't know until later since his phones on the other side of the kitchen. 

**100Things: How kids love you and you play along with their games. P.S the stars suit you.**

There's comments immediately, saying how pretty Oikawa looks - Hinata agrees with them - and how cute he and Natsu are together. Hinata agrees with that too. 

Natsu sees him on his phone and begs him to take a photo of all three of them, so he hands his phone to his mother and cuddles up to the other side of Natsu, his hand resting on Oikawa's back and Oikawa's hand comes up to rest in his hair as they squish closer and smile. 

His mom takes a few photos and Hinata sends the best ones to Oikawa's phone, showing Natsu so she can squeal over it. 

They spend another hour or so in the chatting and messing around in the kitchen before it's time for Natsu's bath and they head upstairs to Hinata's room. 

"Your sister is really cute Chibi-chan!" Oikawa plops himself down on the bed as Hinata moves to get his school books out of his bag. "She looks a lot like you." 

"Are you calling me cute Oikawa-kun? Also I thought you said no nicknames?" Hinata raises an eyebrow at him, watching the blush spread across Oikawa's cheeks in fascination. 

Oikawa coughs and slides onto the floor so he can join Hinata at the table. "I said you can't use my nickname and yes, I am." he nods and crosses his arms. "You are cute, adorable even." 

Hinata just smiles softly and nods back at him, "Well... thank you." He's happy that someone as stylish as Oikawa thinks he's cute and not in a sarcastic way! 

They spend the next couple of hours studying and Oikawa helps him a lot, by the time they've finished Hinata actually understands what he's doing and the praise Oikawa keeps showering on him doesn't hurt either. 

"You're a way better teacher than Stingyshima! He just laughs at me when I get things wrong and uses really complicated words that make my brain go boom!" he imitates his head exploding and sighs. "Thank you, Oikawa-san." 

Hinata takes a photograph of his work, sending a photo to the Karasuno group chat captioned _' Who's a dumb-ass now?!'._ He feels Oikawa slide closer so he can read over his shoulder. 

**MilkBoi:** _... How did you do that?!_  
**Salt4Days:** _Who'd you cheat off of?_  
**SugaMama:** _Well done Hinata! Who taught you that?_  
**Dadchi:** _Isn't it usually Tsukishima helping out?_  
**Salt4Days:** _Unfortunately yes, that wasn't me though._  
**BallOfSunshine:** _i didn't cheat!!!! oikawa-san taught me!!!!  
_

______**\- BallOfSunshine Sent A Photo -  
**

**BallOfSunshine:** _see!!!!_  
**MilkBoi:** _WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?! DUMBASS!!_  
**Salt4Days:** _You've upset your boyfriend now, heh._  
**SugaMama:** _Is he...Is he at your house?_  
**Dadchi:** _Oikawa-san is a good teacher._  
**BallOfSunshine:** _kageyama isn't my boyfriend!!!!!_  
**BallOfSunshine:** _yes suga-san! oh one second he wants to be added to the chat_  


****\- BallOfSunshine added BetterThanYou to the chat -  
****

**BetterThanYou:** _Hello!~ I'm spending the night with you're lovely Shou-chan! He's doing quite well in his studies so you parents don't need to worry!_  
**SugaMama:** _Spending the night. Shou-chan. Excuse me._  
**Salt4Days:** _Ooohhh you've upset both the boyfriend and the mom now._  
**BallOfSunshine:** _shut up stupidshima!!! i'm not dating kageyama!!! he's not my type!!!_  
**BallOfSunshine:** _no offence kageyama_  
**MilkBoi:** _I'm slightly offended._

****____ ** **

****____ ** **

Hinata puts his phone down after the chat devolves into madness about who's Hinata's type and that's even before Tanaka or Nishinoya have joined in. 

He apologises to Oikawa but he just shakes his head at him, "You should see our group chats, Maki and Matsu are crazy sometimes." 

They chat comfortably about their friends until Oikawa leaves to the bathroom to get changed. Hinata takes this chance to upload the photo he'd taken of his homework to the instagram account. 

**100Things: When you help me study (And I can actually understand what you're talking about )**

He's blushing at a comment from Hanamki-san: **'Oh? What's this a study date?'** and Mastukawa-san: **'Invite us to your house next time! We're way better than Oikawa'**

"If I'd known this was a date Shou-chan, I'd have brought flowers." Oikawa sings from the bathroom doorway, causing Hinata to jump and blush even harder. He throws a cushion at him when Oikawa keeps teasing him. 

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**\- O -**

Oikawa is snuggled up under the covers when Hinata comes out of the bathroom and makes him choke on his own spit. "Shou-chan...What are you wearing?" he can feel the heat rising on his cheeks as he stares at his thighs for the second time today. 

"Huh? My pajamas?" Hinata tilts his head and spins around to look at himself in the mirror, "Why is there something wrong with them?" and Oikawa doesn't know whether to be embarrassed or grateful when he does. 

Hinata is wearing soft cotton shorts that seems to both cling and fall off of him. From where Oikawa is sitting he can see all the way up the back of his legs and a small part of his buttcheeks. He looks absolutely adorable and he doesn't think someone should be able to look that cute. It's messing with his heart. 

"There's nothing wrong with them! They're just you know... short." Oikawa's eyes must be comically wide, especially when Hinata just shrugs and heads towards him. 

"They're comfy and there's usually no one here to see, besides my t-shirt generally covers them" Hinata plugs his phone in next to the bed, and Oikawa hands his over too. 

Oikawa shakes his head and mumbles under his breath "That's part of the problem Shou-chan." he shuffles back until he's touching the wall and lifts the covers for Hinata to climb in. Though the boy just stands there and snorts at him. "What??" 

"You're questioning my pajama choices, when your wearing shorts covered in sparkly aliens." Hinata laughs loudly, pulling the rest of the covers off to stare at him. Oikawa can't help the screech that comes out of him, trying to cover himself up with his hands but failing. 

"There's nothing wrong with my alien shorts! At least mine are a decent length!" he huffs and tugs the covers back from Hinata, it causes him to fall onto the bed and his face squished into Oikawa's stomach. 

Hinata groans and rubs his face, "Why is your stomach so hard Oikawa-san! I could have broken my nose" he pouts and settles himself into the bed properly. 

"They're called muscles Shouyou, cause I'm big and strong you know!" he flexes his arm for emphasis but Hinata just rolls his eyes at him, which rude. He turns away from him and pouts at the wall, "So much for impressing my kouhai." 

He feels Hinata lift the covers but doesn't think much of it until he hears his phone vibrate and hears Hinata muffled giggling. He turns over slowly, staring at him with a mortified face. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you just did, Shou-chan." 

Hinata looks up innocently at him, "I didn't do it." he can't keep it up for long though before he's giggling all over again and Oikawa is scrambling for his phone. He's already got a bunch of messages in the group chat and his face burns when he opens the notification he was expecting. 

**100Things: Your obsession with aliens is adorable. These shorts make my heart go gwaahh!**

"Shouyou..." Oikawa's voice is dark as he drops his phone and moves so Hinata is trapped between his limbs, his knees locking around his thighs and his arms on either side of Hinata's face. 

He watches as Hinata stops laughing, his eyes going wide and his throat bobbing as he swallows. "Oikawa-senpai..." his voice is quiet and his body is unnaturally still for someone so full of energy. 

"I think it's time for payback, don't you Shou-chan?" Oikawa smiles sweetly at him, though he's sure that's more terrifying than his angry face. Before Hinata can even question him, his hands are sliding under the small body and flipping it over. He presses one hand lightly between his shoulder blades to make him stay put. 

"Don't move." Oikawa warns, waiting for him to nod before shuffling down so he's sat on Hinata's thighs. "Good boy, Shouyou!" he takes a photo of his shorts before posting it to his own instagram account, two can play at this game. "There, now we're even." 

He watches as Hinata snatches his phone, tapping furiously and then burying his head into his pillows. "Oikawa-san! Why..." he drags the word out, though it's muffled by the pillows Oikawa can still hear him. 

Lowering himself down until his mouth is next to Hinata's ear. "Because you weren't playing fair Shou-chan and I think you're way cuter than me in these shorts, so of course I'd do the same." 

He feels Hinata shiver beneath him before the guy is wriggling around and turning over to look at him. A beautiful dash of red across his cheeks and lips pushed out into a pout. "Be prepared next time you post an embarrassing photo." Oikawa warns, he still hasn't moved from sitting atop him. 

"It's not embarrassing when you look as good as you though..." Hinata mumbles, Oikawa is only able to catch it because of how close he's sitting, it sends a shiver through his body and he smiles down at him. "You think I look good?" He runs a hand through Hinata's hair, loving how soft it always is and smiles gently. "Their opinions don't matter as much as yours." He's quite surprised when he realises how much truth is in his statement, he feels it in his chest when it tightens as Hinata studies him. 

It's the same stare he has on the court, when he's so focused his gaze seems to pierce through Oikawa and can see into his soul. It's somehow both unsettling and comforting. He doesn't know what to do about his feelings right now though, so he just looks right back at him and waits for the other to make a move.


End file.
